


Поклонение непорочности

by Make_believe_world



Series: Невинность [1]
Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Дживс размышляет о невинности Берти.





	Поклонение непорочности

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeeves and the World's Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397) by [JaneTurenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne). 



Я знаю, знаю, это ненормально и порочно — так реагировать на его невинность, но, прости меня, Господи, я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Бывают минуты, когда мои демоны надежно заперты по клеткам, когда все, чего я желаю, это сохранить эту нетронутую свежесть, не дать погаснуть и крупице исходящего от него сияния. Иногда мне даже кажется, что большего и не надо. В такие дни мне снятся нежные поцелуи, легкие прикосновения, удивленный, полный наслаждения вздох, вызванный моими бережными пальцами на его мужском достоинстве, его широко распахнутые глаза, сияющие радостью и восторгом, когда я с бесконечной осторожностью проникаю в него до самого основания. Будь я уверен, что смогу обращаться с ним только так, я бы нашел в себе смелость на этот шаг. Как легко им управлять! Я мог бы придумать десяток сценариев, по которым могла бы развиваться наша связь, и в половине из них он будет уверен, что инициатива принадлежит ему. Это просто, стоит только захотеть.  
  
Но бывают дни, когда я боюсь, что месяцы воздержания сведут меня с ума, и понимаю, что риск слишком велик. Что творит со мной его наивная чистота! Что-то страшное и неизведанное доселе, что-то чудовищное. Я вовсе не хочу причинять ему боль — ни за что на свете! — но то, чего я хочу, все равно что святотатство. Я мечтаю совратить его, превратить это очарование в нечто совсем иное. В нечто необузданное, похотливое, покорное и, самое главное, в нечто мое, целиком и полностью мое. Иногда я вижу в обращенном на меня взгляде безграничное доверие, почти преклонение. И чем это доверие может обернуться! Алыми губами, влажными и припухшими, искривленными в улыбке куртизанки; ресницами, нежно трепещущими над небесно-голубыми глазами; фарфоровой кожей — единственным одеянием приглашающе распростертых рук и ног; пальцами пианиста, резво и жадно избавляющими меня от моей собственной одежды; мелодичным голосом, предлагающим, непристойно умоляющим взять его сильнее, и быстрее, и прямо сейчас…  
  
Я знаю, что могу это сделать. Могу сделать из него дерзкого сладострастника, бесстыдного сибарита с ангельским лицом. Для всего мира он останется непорочной чистотой и станет распутником для меня, и никто кроме меня не узнает об этой перемене — мысль об этом возбуждает меня настолько, что закатываются глаза.  
  
Пока у меня есть силы бороться, я не сдамся этим развращенным желаниям, и пока я их дразню, я не могу находиться рядом с ним и доверять своему телу. Мой Бертрам — создание чистое и правильное. Он заслуживает такой же чистой любви и такого же чистого любовника. Когда он станет моим, когда его губы будут целовать мои, когда мои руки будут ласкать его плоть, я больше не смогу себя контролировать. Нет, пусть все остается как есть.  
  
Но Боже, какие сны!


End file.
